La fantasía de Haruhi Suzumiya
by PsychoDreamer97
Summary: Haruhi de repente empieza a tener extraños sueños relacionados con Kyon que afectaran su vida de una forma inesperada.
1. El sueño de Haruhi

¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

La confundida muchacha de listones amarillos y cabello castaño corto, quien sin saberlo poseía la habilidad de cambiar la realidad a su antojo conocida como Haruhi Suzumiya, se preguntaba a si misma mientras caminaba a solas por una habitación totalmente blanca sin puertas ni ventanas a la vista, con su clásico uniforme escolar habitual.

Algo en su mente le decía que ella ya había estado ahí antes, pero no podía recordar cuando o porque, así que solo camino por el lugar tratando de encontrar una salida, o al menos alguien que le pudiera decir donde estaba y como salir.

Pero por varios minutos lo único que pudo ver mientras caminaba era el mismo fondo blanco una y otra vez, así que Haruhi empezó a desesperarse.

¡Argh! ¡Cómo diablos salgo de este maldito lugar! Grito ella frustrada.

Mientras escuchaba su propia voz haciendo eco en la habitación vacía, Haruhi vio como la silueta de una persona comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente.

Entre más se acercaba a Haruhi la silueta tomo la forma de un chico alto, de cabello corto, del mismo color castaño que el de Haruhi, además vestía la versión masculina de su uniforme y la veía con un rostro inexpresivo. Haruhi reconoció de inmediato a aquel chico, y se alegró al verlo.

¡Kyon! ¿También estas aquí? Uff, que alivio. ¡Por un momento pensé que estaba atrapada sola en este endemoniado sitio! ¡Por favor dime que sabes dónde está la salida! ¡Que ya me canse de estar caminando en círculos por todos lados!

Pero Kyon no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando a Haruhi de la misma forma inexpresiva.

¿Kyon?

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta, Haruhi comenzaba a molestarse.

¡Hazme caso maldita sea! Es tu capitana de la brigada quien te esta hablan…..

El enojo de Haruhi se transformó en confucion. Cuando el cuerpo de Kyon comenzó a cambiar de forma en frente de ella.

Ahora quien estaba parado junto a ella era una chica de pelo castaño largo sujeto en una coleta, usando su mismo uniforme, solo que de una talla más pequeña que la suya.

La ahora chica Kyon se le quedo mirando a Haruhi con los mismos ojos sin emoción con los que su versión masculina lo hacía antes, al verla Haruhi de repente empezó a recordar porque este lugar le parecía tan familiar antes.

¿Kyon? ¿Pero qué diablos pasa? ¿Por qué ahora eres una..? Haruhi trato de preguntar asustada la nueva chica, quien solo ignoraba sus gritos mientras continuaba acercándose a ella lentamente.

Haruhi trato de retroceder, pero su cuerpo se quedó congelado, entre más cerca estaba la chica de la coleta de ella, más nerviosa se ponía, e incluso sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse de color rojo, no importaba cuanta culpa vergüenza internamente , ni lo fuerte que su mente le decía que estaba mal. Haruhi no podía dejar de pensar que el rostro de aquella chica era la cosa más adorable que había visto en su vida.

Finalmente cuando la chica Kyon llego a su destino, puso sus pequeños brazos alrededor de la cintura de Haruhi y la sujeto en un abrazo muy acogedor, cuando Haruhi sintió la cabeza de Kyon apoyada contra su pecho, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas que antes.

Entonces Kyon se inclinó hacia su cara y pasó sus brazos hacia los hombros de Haruhi quien aún seguía petrificada y nerviosa por la experiencia, mientras la chica de la coleta acerco sus labios hacia los de ella y la beso.

El sentir los labios de la chica Kyon en su boca le hizo sentir a Haruhi una calidez en su interior que ya había experimentado antes, pero aún no se cansaba de sentir, entonces ella aflojo la poca resistencia que aun tenia y se dejo llevar por el momento mientras comenzaba a acariciar con sus brazos el nuevo cuerpo femenino de Kyon.

Y entonces un extraño destello la cegó por un momento, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba una vez más en su habitación acostada en su cama, sudando, con la respiración agitada y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Oh, parece que tuve ese sueño de nuevo.

Dijo Haruhi sonriendo a si misma mientras abrazaba su almohada con un gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Aunque trataba de disimular su felicidad al revivir, esa experiencia una vez mas, ella simplemente no lo podía evitar, no había sentido tan calida sensación en su interior desde aquel extraño sueño que tuvo con Kyon meses atrás.

Y este nuevo sueño no era muy diferente de aquel, de hecho, transcurría casi el mismo escenario, ella y Kyon solos, en un lugar abandonado donde el termina besándola, lo único diferente era que ahora el sitio era distinto, La figura de Kyon nunca le decía ni una palabra y este siempre terminaba transformándose en chica antes de besarla.

Una chica que era simplemente hermosa según su imaginación, pequeña, de piel suave, con un largo cabello castaño sujeto en una cola de caballo que se veía simplemente adorable, sin mencionar lo linda que se veía su delicado y tierno rostro, además de que su figura femenina era simplemente encantadora. Puede que no tuviera atributos tan grandes como los de Mikuro pero eso no la hacía menos atractiva ante ella.

Entonces la imagen de Mikuru en su traje de sirvienta y la chica Kyon de sus sueños apareció de repente en su mente, haciendo que sus pensamientos se distrajeran en ver esa imagen por un buen rato, mientras sonreía de manera tonta sin darse cuenta.

Pero luego la imagen de Mikuru desapareció de su mente dejando solo a la versión femenina de Kyon, para Haruhi no había dudas, la chica Kyon era mucho más bonita que Mikuru, aunque ella tuviera senos más grandes.

Ademas, el hecho de que aquella chica imaginaria fuera en parte una representación de Kyon le hacía tener una especie de fuerte conexión con ella, era algo que no había sentido desde aque sueño en el que Ella y Kyon en su forma normal se quedaron atrapados en la escuela con ese gigante y el termino besándola.

Solo que en esta ocasión la sensación se sitia 10 veces mas placentera de lo que fue en aquel sueño. No sabía porque, pero aunque le gustara Kyon, simplemente la versión fémenina de el creada por su imaginación simplemente le gustaba mucho más. Haruhi se sentía tan atraída por su belleza que incluso una parte de ella deseaba que Kyon fuera realmente una chica para poder experimentar ese sueño alguna vez en la vida real.

A puesto que en la realidad ese beso seria más emocionante Pensaba Haruhi con un con una sensación de placer y desilusión ante tal idea.

Bah, ¡Qué más da¡ ¡Mejor me olvido de eso! Sería más probable que algún día viera Aliens y espers antes de que Kyon se transformara en chica de la noche a la mañana solo porque quiero ¿Cierto?

Dijo en un tono burlón antes de regresar a dormir, sin saber las consecuencias que tendría esta declaración para el verdadero Kyon mas adelante.

Haruhi se acostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y luego de deslumbrar por última vez la imagen de la chica Kyon en su mente con su uniforme de marinero puesto y su suave cabello atado en una coleta, se durmió con una sonrisa.


	2. El despertar de Kyon

¡RING,RING!

Agh… Bueno, ya es de día otra vez… Ojala solo pudiera apagar la alarma y volver a dormir, sin embargo solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que mi segundo despertador entre por la puerta y trate de despertarme con sus gritos agudos y saltando sobre mi cama.

Asi que Mejor disfruto de los últimos minutos extra que me quedan de descanso, después de todo me los he ganado después de la semana que he tenido gracias a ya saben quién, además hoy me siento especialmente cansado, siento mi cuerpo tan débil que hasta podría jurar que es más pequeño de lo normal, como si se hubiera encogido por agotamiento, espero que eso no sea realmente posible. ¿Eh? ¿Que es esto que me está picando en la cara? ¿Es mi pelo? ¿Cuándo fue que creció tanto?

¿Quien sabe? Últimamente Haruhi me tiene tan ocupado que apenas y me he podido dar cuenta de los cambios físicos de mi cuerpo, desde que me uní a su club involuntariamente me he acostumbrado a que me llame a altas horas de la mañana, para vagar por la ciudad buscando cosas extrañas o hacer alguna tonta actividad como cazar saltamontes, pero últimamente esas llamadas han ido en aumento, a veces incluso me ha sacado a hacer cosas con ella apenas salimos de clases, hasta he intentado escabullirme varias veces, pero nunca tengo éxito en escapar de ella.

Lo más extraño es que esas actividades las hemos hecho solo Haruhi y yo, hace ya mucho tiempo que no visto a Koizumi, Nagato o Asahina hacer ninguna actividad con nosotros.

No sé por qué Haruhi está obsesionada con hacer tantas cosas conmigo últimamente, tal vez sea porque como soy el único miembro del club que no tiene otras actividades fuera de la escuela eso la haga pensar que soy el único que puede estar disponible para ella las 24 horas.

Sea lo que sea ya me tiene cansado, aun no puedo creer que los demas no se hayan ofrecido a ayudarme a mantener ocupada a Haruhi, digo ¿No se supone que ellos son los que la están vigilando en primer lugar? Bueno, tal vez ellos estén vigilando que nuestra líder no este causando agujeros temporales o deformando la realidad mientras salimos.

Supongo que eso significa que el nuevo sistema del club es; Yo la entretengo y los demás cuidan que no arruinemos nada. Espero que ese sistema funcione para ellos porque a mí me está agotando.

¿Pero de que me quejo? Tuve la oportunidad de escapar de esto en una ocasión y la deje ir, de hecho serian 2, si cuento la vez en que me quede atrapado en ese espacio cerrado con ella mientras intentaba rehacer la realidad. Y aun así decidí quedarme en nuestro mundo, por no mencionar la cosa que tuve que hacer para convencer a Haruhi de quedarse también, aun maldigo a la parte de mi a la que le gusto eso, aunque por lo que vi después en clase creo que una parte de ella también le gusto.

El caso es que no importa cuántas salidas me de el universo, siempre acabo quedándome con Haruhi, supongo que me he acostumbrado a la compañía de los demás miembros del club, no cualquiera puede presumir que conoce a un alíen, una viajera en el tiempo y un esper, y aunque este ultimo tenga casi todo el tiempo una expresión de felicidad tan falsa que me haga querer golpearlo en la cara, disfruto de la relación que tengo con todos ellos.

Además, supongo que salir con Haruhi no es tan malo, hay veces en las que se siente bien poder salir solo con una chica tan linda como ella, claro, hasta que empieza a gritarme y a jalonearme del cuello de la camisa por todos lados eso mata el momento.

A veces simplemente quisiera decirle la verdad sobre ella y los demás para poder acabar con su locura de una vez, pero supongo que es muy arriesgado que alguien tan impulsivo como ella se enterara de que puede alterar el universo a voluntad, y no quisiera tener la responsabilidad de arriesgar la existencia de mis amigos y todos los seres vivos solo por mis caprichos.

Tal vez podría controlar su poder, pero cosas como el verano eterno y hacer que Asahina casi me mate con un rayo láser ocular me hace pensar lo contrario.

Ojala pudiera mantenerla bajo control de la misma forma que lo hice en aquel espacio cerrado aquella vez, pero supongo que tendría que pasar algo extraordinario para poder tener el mismo nivel de acercamiento con ella que tuve en esa ocasión.

¡Kyon! ¡Kyon!

Bueno, parece que me distraje tanto pensando en Haruhi que me olvide de mi hermana, incluso cuando ella no está aquí, se las arregla para arruinar mi descanso….

¡Kyon despierta! ¡Vamos hermana llegaras tarde a la escuela! ¡Levántate!

Como siempre mi hermanita no sabe otra forma de llamar mi atención que brincar sobre mi cama a tan solo un par de pasos de mí, un día esto terminara en un accidente. Espera…. ¿Acaso me llamo hermana?

No tuve tiempo de pensar en eso, porque al parecer alguna fuerza mística decidió que precisamente hoy se cumplirá mi profecía y mi hermana perdió el equilibrio y aterrizo su cuerpo sobre mi cara, no tarde en sentir un inmenso dolor sobre ella, era tan intenso incluso pensé que sangre brotaría de mis senos nasales menos mal al revisar mis dedos note que solo fue un susto.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Acaso me tienes que romper la nariz para aprender a jugar con cuidado niña! Le grite enojado por el golpe, sin embargo me asuste cuando escuche lo aguda que se había escuchado mi voz, casi como la de una mujer, asi que me tape la boca con ambas manos.

¡Lo siento Kyonko! ¡Fue un accidente lo juro! ¿Estás bien hermana?

¿Kyonko? Oh genial, ahora esta inventando otra variante de mi estúpido apodo. ¿Y porque demonios me sigue llamando hermana?...

Y entonces mi cerebro se despertó de golpe y empezó a conectar los puntos, el pelo largo, la voz aguda, que mi pequeña hermana se refiera a mí como "hermana" que mis manos parecían más pequeñas y delicadas de lo normal…

Entonces mi mente llego a una conclusión, que me puso a temblar internamente y sentir que todos los pelos en mi cuerpo se erizaban.

¡No es posible!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el espejo del baño, ignorando por completo, a mi hermana quien aún se veía nerviosa y asustada por mi reacción ante el golpe, sin embargo ¡Mi miedo y nerviosismo al pensar como me vería en el espejo era aún mayores!

Cuando llegue a la puerta del baño, me acerque lentamente hacia el espejo, temiendo lo que iba a ver, una parte de mí ya presentía lo que sería, pero yo simplemente no lo quería creer.

Pero lo vi.

El reflejo mostraba la imagen de una hermosa chica con una obvia mirada de shock en su rostro.

Aun después de verla con mis propios ojos estaba incrédulo, tuve que tocar el vidrio del espejo para convencerme de que aquella muchacha de la imagen era yo.

Después de mirarme en el espejo un rato mientras tocaba las facciones de mi nueva cara, me di cuenta de que esta chica efectivamente parecía una versión femenina de mí, tenía los mismos ojos y cabello de color marrón y el mismo tono de piel. Solo que ella era muy baja (Al menos 15 centímetros menos que yo) además de que sus rasgos faciales y físicos eran los finos y delicados de una chica adolecente.

No pude resistir la tentación de mirar mi nuevo pecho femenino debajo de mi camisa, el cual se veía pequeño, como de apenas un par de copas como mínimo, para mi sorpresa, no sabía si sentirme aliviado o decepcionado por eso.

Ahora, cualquiera en mi situación seguro estaría espantado preguntándose cómo demonios es posible que pudiera convertirse en chica de la noche a la mañana.

Obvio yo si estaba asustado ante esta situación, sin embargo, estaba planamente consciente que fuerza estaba detrás de esto.

Oh dios Haruhi… ¿Y ahora qué diablos has hecho?


	3. Salir a pedir ayuda

Luego de superar la sorpresa de verme convertido en mujer y luego de darme cuenta de cual pudo haber sido la causa, lo siguiente que pensaba era, ¿Cómo voy a revertir esto? ¿Qué tal si nadie más recuerda que antes era un chico como cuando quedamos atrapados en aquel verano sin fin?

Aun pensando en todo esto, no podía dejar de verme en el espejo, aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando a ver mi nuevo cuerpo feminizado, aun me hacía sentir algo raro.

Kyonko… ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Aún sigues enojada conmigo?

Vaya, con toda la confusión de la situación, me había olvidado de mi hermana, si que se ve preocupada, tal vez al verme correr a toda prisa a baño le hizo pensar que me rompí la nariz o algo parecido, mejor le digo algo para que se calme, lo último que necesito es que empiece a llorar por la preocupación y alerte a nuestros padres.

Estoy bien, no pasó nada ¿Ves? Solo trata de tener más cuidado la próxima vez ¿De acuerdo?

¡Muy bien hermana lo hare!

No sé qué me molestaba más, la versión femenina de mi apodo o lo de llamarme hermana, qué más da, quejarme en silencio no resolverá nada, tengo que pensar que debo hacer…

Bueno, por la forma en la que me dice mi hermana supongo que nadie mas debe recordar, que fui un chico, si esto es igual a lo que paso en el mes de agosto entonces ningún miembro de la brigada se acordara que fui hombre a excepción de Nagato, ella es mi única esperanza para poder regresar a la normalidad, ojala sepa cómo solucionar esto.

Aunque esto también podría ser igual al mes de Diciembre, y entonces ni Nagato ni los demás podrán ayudarme, pero si esto fuera como esa vez ¿Qué razones tendría Nagato para convertirme en mujer? ¿Qué Razones tuvo Haruhi para hacerlo?

No tiene caso que siga pensando en eso, tengo que vestirme e irme rápido a la escuela ¿Dónde puse mi…?

Oh claro, ¿Cómo diablos no pensé en esto antes? Si en esta realidad soy una chica, obviamente tengo que vestirme con ropa de chica, incluso mi cuarto tiene algunos adornos y artículos femeninos como cortinas con encaje y sabanas rosas, gracias a dios no son demasiados.

Pero ese consuelo es poco cuando pienso que ahora tendré que usar el uniforme femenino del instituto, lo que implica que tendré que tragarme el poco orgullo masculino que aún me queda, y ponerme esa falda azul corta, la ceñida blusa adornada como traje de marinero, y posiblemente también con unas bragas y sostenes por debajo…

¡Oh dios! Mejor termino ya con esto.

Así con una gran nube de vergüenza y humillación sobre mí, me puse ese dichoso uniforme, junto con unas bragas, ya que no tenía otro tipo de ropa interior, pensé en también ponerme sostén, pero abrocharlo desde atrás es casi imposible, además no es como si tuviera mucho pecho que sostener en el de todos modos.

El resto de las prendas no me dieron ningún problema, lo más incómodo fue tener que ponerme una falda por primera vez, cuando termine de cambiarme tome mi abrigo, que era igual al que Nagato suele usar, y me dirigí a la entrada para irme directo a la escuela, entonces vi mi reflejo en un espejo que estaba al lado de la puerta, ¿Qué raro nunca he tenido ese espejo en mi cuarto? Supongo que es otro accesorio extra de mi nueva habitación de chica.

Qué tal, no me veo nada mal, que no tenga un cuerpo tan voluptuoso como el de Haruhi o Mikuro no significa que no pueda lucir linda en este uniforme, y apuesto a que me vería mejor si, tomara una ligua… ¿Dónde están? Aja, el cajón, ahora tratare de sujetar mi pelo en ella y... Listo, a veamos.

¡Ha! Justo como pensé, toda chica se ve mejor con el cabello sujeto en una coleta, sobretodo yo.

¡Pero en que estoy Pensando! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Nagato y arreglar esto pronto, antes de que siga haciendo más tonterías!

Salí tan rápido de mi casa, que ni siquiera desayune, pero que importa, tengo que volver a la normalidad lo más pronto posible.

Dios.. Tratar de explicarles a los demás lo que paso será muy difícil, bueno ya conoce de lo que Haruhi es capaz, así que tal vez no les sea tan difícil de creer.

No quiero ni imaginarme como reaccionaran todos cuando me vean asi, juro que si Koizumi se me acerca de más en este cuerpo lo pateare donde no debo si aún quiero considerarme hombre.

¡Hey Kyonko! ¡Espérame!

Reconocería ese irritante tono de voz donde fuera. Oh, esto no es bueno.

¿Por qué tanta prisa linda? ¿Acaso no vas a esperar a tu mejor amigo para ir juntos a la escuela?

Ni siquiera sé cómo seguimos siendo amigos, con lo malo que eres para hablar con mujeres ¿Y porque diablos me abrazas por detrás?

¿Podrías mantener tu distancia porfavor Tanigushi? Si no te importa.

Oh… Kyon, debes dejar de ser tan tímida, hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo….

No será así si sigues respirando sobre mi cuello.

Ya tranquilízate un poco Tanigushi, recuerda lo que paso la última vez que te le quedaste abrazando a Kyonko por mucho tiempo.

¿Hace cuanto que Kuniquida llego? Bueno, al menos está tratando de razonar con este tipo aunque parece una batalla perdida.

¡Puff! Una simple bofetada, no me hará retroceder. ¡Yo soy un hombre obstinado y de espíritu fuerte! Justo lo que las mujeres desean, verdad Kyon…

¡No estoy de humor Tanigushi ya suéltame!

¡Agh! Ok tranquila, supongo que hoy no estas de ánimo para bromas, este…. Hablaremos después.

Tanigushi se fue adolorido del lugar sobándose las costillas, Kunikida lo siguió, preocupado de que lo haya lastimado gravemente, supongo que me altere más de la cuenta, darle un antebrazo en el pecho fue demasiado, pero este pequeño cuerpo me hace sentir más vulnerable de lo normal.

Además, parece que se me está haciendo difícil controlar mi temperamento hoy, con esto y el accidente con mi hermana, ya van 2 veces que mi enojo explota esta mañana, no sé si sea por la transformación, o la tensión de la situación. Pero tengo que tratar de mantener la calma, antes de que empeore las cosas.

¡Tengo que darme prisa! Si no llego con Nagato y los demás antes de que empiecen las clases, tendré que entrar al salón y arriésgame a que Haruhi me vea así, aunque quizás no recuerde que fui un hombre como todos, aun así no quiero lidiar con ella ahora, ya me ha dado suficientes problemas el día de hoy.

Espero que los demás o siquiera Nagato estén en el salón club a esta hora, o si no abre corrido hasta acá en vano.

Para mi fortuna todos menos Haruhi quien siempre es la última en llegar estaban ahí, sin embargo todos se me quedaron viendo fijamente, Koizumi se veía confundido, Mikuru nerviosa, y Nagato solo me miraba sin hacer ninguna expresión.

¿Que? ¿Qué pasa?

¿Eh? Disculpe señorita, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? Me pregunta Koizumi en su irritante tono formal habitual.

¿De que hablas? ¡Soy yo Kyon! ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Dios, esto cada vez se parecía mas al dia 18 de diciembre, estoy perdido.

Perdón, pero si más lo recuerdo, Kyon es un chico señorita, asi que no sé de dónde es que usted lo conoce. Pero sinceramente, no le encuentro la gracia al querer hacerse pasar por el así.

Ugh, por mucho que odie su pedante forma de hablar, debo admitir que me siento contento de que aun recuerde mi pasado como chico.

¡No estoy haciéndome pasar por mi idiota! ¡Soy yo! ¡Es solo que me convertí en una chica!

Mikuro y Koizumi se quedaron pasmados, Nagato, solo me miro unos segundos y continuo leyendo su libro.

¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es posible?

¿Tu como crees?

Mhm. Parece que la señorita Suzumiya volvió a hacer de las suyas.

Y de qué forma, dios mío….

Kyon…..

¿Eh? ¡Mikuro! Yo, eh….. Puedo explicarlo, veras.

Kyon…. Te ves tan... ¡Adorable!

Fue lo único que le oí a Mikuro decir antes de que abalanzara sus brazos hacia a mi, y me abrazara cálidamente.

Ok, oficialmente este dia no podría ser mas raro. Pero, creo que empieza a gustarme.


	4. Inútil pedido de ayuda

No podía creer lo que sucedía, la hermosa Mikuro me estaba abrazando vigorosamente, el que una de mis más grandes fantasías se hiciera realidad casi me hace olvidar el mal día que he tenido, parece que alguien allá arriba quiso recompensarme por todo lo que he sufrido, a manos de esa diosa adolecente malcriada, aunque aún hubiera querido que esto hubiera pasado en mi cuerpo masculino.

Ups, lo siento Kyon. Es solo que te ves tan tierna asi, eres como la hermana pequeña que siempre he querido.

Oh, pues gracias, Hehe….. Respondí extrañamente alagado por el cumplido de Mikuro pero avergonzado al mismo tiempo cuando este me recordó que había perdido mi virilidad.

En eso tiene razón señorita Asahina, parece que Kyon compensa su falta de atributos físicos con su adorabilidad para aun ser una chica hermosa.

¿No solo te burlas de la perdida de mi masculinidad? ¿Si no que además insultas mi apariencia de mujer? Oh Koizumi, ¡Tengo tantas ganas de golpearte ahora! ¡Hasta puedo sentir como mis puños se cierran!

Muy bien tranquilo Kyon amigo mío, solo es una pequeña broma no hay razón para alterarse así. Parece que leyó mi lenguaje corporal, también odio cuando hace eso.

Estoy más sensible de lo normal por culpa de esta transformación. ¡No estoy de humor para bromas! ¿Alguno de ustedes puede ayudarme? ¿Cómo hago que Haruhi me devuelva a la normalidad?

Lo siento Kyon, pero sabes que ni yo ni los demás miembros de mi equipo tenemos control sobre los poderes de la señorita suzumiya.

Lamento no poder ayudar tampoco Kyon… Pero, no creo que la agencia de los viajes del futuro tenga aun, un aparato que pueda revertir ese tipo de cambios fisicos… Y si la hubiera, dudo que pudiera tener acceso a ella por ser de un rango tan bajo… Y además, tampoco podría revertir la mente de todos los que creen que ahora eres una chica… Yo, no creo que pueda ayudar lo siento…

¿Nagato que hay de ti? ¡Por favor! ¡Eres mi única esperanza¡ Dije casi suplicando.

Temo que nadie en la entidad de integración de datos es capaz de alterar información sobre la realidad tan espontáneamente como Haruhi Suzumiya, el solo hecho alterar la memoria de todos las personas con las que has tenido contacto toda tu vida para creer que has nacido como una chica es algo que dejaría atónito a mis superiores, además ya he mencionado que a mí no se me permite alterar ninguno de los cambios que Haruhi Suzumiya haga en este mundo, solo observarlos. Y desde el incidente ocurrido el mes de Diciembre, la unidad a estado vigilando todos mis movimientos, si notaran que estoy alterando las acciones de Suzumiya sin su autorización, significaría la desintegración de mis datos inmediatamente.

Bien, esa era mi única esperanza para encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme con esto, parece que si quería encontrar la forma de arreglar lo que Haruhi me había hecho tendría que hacerlo yo mismo como siempre.

Está bien Kyon, estoy seguro que encontraras la forma de revertir los cambios que la señorita Suzumiya ha hecho, no sería la primera vez que lo haces después de todo.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero ni siquiera sé porque Haruhi querría transformarme en primer lugar. Además, Si también altero la memoria de todas las personas que conozco, porque aun ustedes recuerdan como era yo.

Mmmm, buena pregunta. Creo que tener tanto contacto tan cercano con la señorita Suzumiya nos ha hecho menos susceptibles a sentir los cambios conscientemente, es algo que yo y los demas miembros de la organización hemos notado desde el incidente del mes de agosto, y parece que esta resistencia ha ido aumentando con el tiempo.

Pero si ella nunca esta consiente de los cambios que realiza, como es que nosotros sí.

Recuerda Kyon que su mente esta predispuesta a creer que ese tipo de cosas extrañas son imposibles que sucedan en el mundo real, aunque ella en el fondo quiera que sucedan, eso causa su barrera mental ante los fenómenos que ella causa.

(Osea, ¿No se dará cuenta de sus poderes hasta que ella crea que los tiene? Parece la moraleja de uno de esos tontos cuentos para niños que le gustan a mi hermana)

Eso no ayuda en nada a mi situación, ¡Como crees sabré para que quiere que yo sea una chica si ni siquiera le puedo preguntar directamente!

Vamos, tú puedes, recuerda que supiste como solucionar el problema del agosto infinito sin tener que preguntarle nada a ella.

¡Y tarde más de 500 años en hacerlo! ¡No quiero pasar 500 años como mujer Koizumi! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a hacer algo! Le dije harto mientras lo sostenía de la camiseta. A pesar de lo pequeño que era ahora mi cuerpo, pude agarrarlo con la suficiente fuerza para agachar su torso a mi altura. Lo cual me sorprendió.

Kyon ¡Por favor cálmate! Gritaba asustada Mikuro.

Está bien, está bien, prometo que te ayudare a averiguar como hacer que la señorita Suzumiya te vuelva a la normalidad. ¿Pero podrías soltarme porfavor? Dijo con su habitual sonrisa molesta pero en un tono más nervioso.

Está bien, lo siento. Es solo que todo esto me pone muy tenso es decir, ¿Cómo reaccionara Haruhi cuando me vea así?

Tranquilo… E seguro no notara el cambio, como las otras veces ¿recuerdas?

Creo que tienes razón Mikuro (Aunque si al entrar Haruhi piensa que siempre fui una chica, será muy incómodo. Además si entra y trata de obligarme a usar uno de esos trajes de sirvienta, juro que saldré por la ventana.)

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, y ya todos sabíamos quién iba a entrar.

¡Hola mis queridos ayudantes! ¡Su amada líder ha llegado! ¡Más vale que tengan mucha energía hoy porque tenemos muchos sitios misteriosos a donde ir después de clas….

Entonces paso lo que más temía, al notar mi presencia Haruhi se me quedo viendo atonita de forma extraña, y cerró la puerta de golpe dejando la habitación.

Muy bien, eso no me lo esperaba. Dijo Koizumi lo más optimista que pudo, aunque también estaba atónito por la reacción de Haruhi.

¡Oh no! Este, creo que Haruhi también se dio cuenta de la transformación de Kyon.

¿Qué? ¡Pero ella nunca se da cuenta de los efectos de sus poderes! Respondí! Nervioso. Grito temerosa Mikuru

Pues de ser así, eso significaría que la señorita Suzumiya este empezando a adquirir conciencia de su propio poder. Bueno, al menos la suficiente para darse cuenta de los fenómenos que causa.

¿Qué entonces debemos preocuparnos de que se entere de sus poderes?

No necesariamente, que ella se haya dado cuenta del cambio de Kyon, no significa que sepa como ocurrió, aún es posible que Haruhi Suzumiya no sepa de sus poderes, sin embargo por alguna razón si recuerde que Kyon era un chico al igual que nosotros, sin embargo aún no podría deducir exactamente porque. Considerando las veces que ha sido capaz de cambiar la realidad de este mundo sin notarlo, pero es algo que debo reportarle a la entidad de inmediato.

Bueno, eso significa que ahora Haruhi sabía que me había transformado en mujer pero no como, eso solo causaba que me hiciera más preguntas, ¿Por qué Haruhi me transformo? ¿Por qué solo Haruhi y los demás miembros de la brigada notaron el cambio? ¿Por qué Haruhi se había dado cuenta esta vez y no las otras veces que había hecho algo con sus poderes? ¿Cómo haría que ella me volvería a la normalidad? Tenía tantas dudas adentro de mi cabeza y simplemente no haya respuesta para ninguna.

Haruhi, una vez más me has metido en grandes problemas.


	5. Sospechas y teorías absurdas

La líder de la brigada aún estaba recargada en la puerta de la parte de afuera del salón, recuperándose del chock por lo que acababa de ver.

(¿E-Ella era…? ¿E-En serio-Ella es?)

(¿Pe-Pero cómo es posible? Kyon es… Es…)

(¡Tan linda!... Incluso más que en mis sueños ¡EEEEEEEEH!)

(¡No! Espera, ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¡Ugh! ¡Concéntrate Haruhi! De repente empiezas a tener sueños de Kyon Convirtiéndose en chica, y ahora esa versión chica de el aparece justo delante de ti en la vida real. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Si ella está aquí, entonces. ¿Dónde está el verdadero Kyon? ¿Le habrá hecho algo su versión chica? ¿O acaso este solo es otro sueño?) Se preguntó Haruhi a si misma mientras se piñizcaba el brazo.

¡Awww! (No, si estoy despierta. Lo que significa que solo hay una respuesta lógica para esto…)

(¡Aliens! ¡Seguro un grupo de ellos estuvo monitoreando mis sueños desde su nave espacial y usan la versión femenina de Kyon que cree en mi mente para atraerme hacia a ellos! La kyon chica que vi en el club, debe ser un clon androide creado con mis recuerdos para confundirme y hacerme bajar la guardia para que así sea más fácil capturarme.)

(¡JA! ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano seres de otra galaxia tratarían de contactarme! Claro que ser secuestrada por ellos nunca fue parte de mis planes. ¡Cómo se atreven! ¡Si creen que me dejare atrapar tan fácil, se equivocan! Como la inteligente y suspicaz jefa de brigada que soy, ya he logrado descubrir su plan. Ahora solo debo atrapar a esa clon impostora que fabricaron y obligarla a que me diga que hizo con el verdadero Kyon, luego hare que me diga dónde están sus creadores y los obligare a reconocerme como su autoridad suprema y darme algo de su tecnología espacial avanzada en el proceso, a cambio de devolverles san y salva su preciosa invención.)

(¡Es el plan perfecto! Ahora que Yuki y Koizumi también están en el club, pueden ayudarme a someterla, después de todo ¿Quién sabe qué clase poderes y habilidades le habrán programado esos seres para defenderse? Sera más sencillo combatirla si la atacamos juntos. Obvio Mikuru será casi inútil , pero mínimo espero que pueda bloquear la puerta para evitar que esa impostora logre escapar si intenta huir. )

Con el plan ya armado en su cabeza, Haruhi se puso de pie frente a la puerta, tomo impulso, y se preparó para patearla con todas sus fuerzas para entrar al salón y así confundir lo bastante al clon para poder tomarla por sorpresa.

(Bien, en cuanto entre y les daré la orden de atacarla. Preparate clon impostor, ¡tú y tus dueños van a pagar por haberse metido con Kyon y una de mis más preciadas fantasías!)

Pero antes de que la chica de pelo castaño pudiera siquiera empezar con su emboscada. La campana sonó de repente, por lo que todos los estudiantes de la escuela comenzaron a entrar el edificio para llegar a sus clases, eso también incluía a los miembros de su club, cuya sombra pudo ver acercarse a la salida del salón junto con la Kyon impostora.

Viendo que su plan de atacarla junto con todos los miembros de la brigada dentro del cuarto del club había fracasado, y ya que ella misma debía ir a sus propias clases, decido posponer la confrontación con la Kyon impostora para más tarde, así que se fue corriendo del pasillo antes de que los demás salieran del salón para evitar que la vieran, y la Chica Kyon falsa sospechara lo que estaba tramando.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué tal si Haruhi realmente recuerda que antes fui un chico? Ugh, no quiero ni imaginarme el alboroto que hará cuando me vea entrar a clases.

Oh, vamos Kyon, tampoco es para tanto. Todos ya preveníamos que La señorita Suzumiya podía darse cuenta de algún fenómeno que causen sus poderes tarde o temprano, aun podemos controlar esta situación. Si en algún momento te llegara a confrontar exigiendo una explicación solo debes tratar de convencerla de que no pasa nada y que siempre has sido mujer y así se resolverá todo el asunto.

Pero si la convenzo de que siempre he sido mujer será más difícil que pueda volver a la normalidad, además sabes muy bien que Haruhi no se dejara engañar así de fácil.

Cierto, pero tú siempre has sido bueno para convencerla. Confió en que sabrás como hacer que te crea.

Ademas, ¿Quién sabe? Puede que no se porte tan hostil contigo en tu, he.. Linda nueva forma.

(¿Por qué de repente me llamas linda? ¿Por qué eso me hace sentir halagado? Sigh.. Parece que de nuevo tendré que lidiar a Haruhi por mi cuenta)

Bueno, Kyon ya- ya tengo que irme… Ojala que cosas salgan bien con Haruhi, l-lamento no poder ayudarte, de verdad…. Prometo que preguntare a la base si hay alguna forma de volverte a la normalidad. Pero no creo que pueda lograr mucho.

Oh, gracias por el intento Mikuro. ¿Qué hay de ti Nagato? ¿Segura que… Nadie de tu especie puede tratar arreglar esto?

No. Temo que Nadie de mi gente tiene suficiente poder para arreglar esta situación, lo siento. Pero asahina me comprometo a buscar alguna solución ante esta dificultad y ayudar en lo que me sea posible si se presentan problemas.

Entonces gracias por tu ayuda también Nagato (Aun me sorprende lo mucho que he mejorado en entender su técnico y extenso vocabulario).

(Bueno creo que entonces es mejor que ya nos vayamos todos, los 3 aún tenemos clases a las que asistir después de todo. Adios Kyon, y buena suerte. Decia por ultimo Koizumi mientras se alejaba a su clase junto con Mikuro y Nagato.)

(Al menos 2 de los 4 miembros del club están dispuestos a ayudarme. Aun así voy a tener que lidiar a Haruhi en mi salon de clases por mi cuenta, asi que mejor me doy prisa y termino con esto de una vez, ¿Quién sabe? si tengo algo de suerte. Las cosas no terminaran taaan mal como creo que lo harán.)

(Lamentablemente ese resulto ser un pronóstico demasiado optimista de mi parte…)

Solo hizo falta poner un pie en el salón para que pudiera sentir la mirada asesina que Haría dirigía hacia mí. Ver sus ojos fríos y expresión fruncida me hizo saber que ahora yo era su objetivo, y pensar que cosa me haría cuando lograra atraparme me daba escalofríos, pero ya era muy tarde para tratar de escapar.

Me senté delante de ella como siempre, tratando de fingir que no había visto nada para no levantar aún más sospechas frente a ella, aunque ni siquiera me atreví a voltearla a ver. Aun podía sentir como me quemaba la nunca con su mirada de la muerte.

No pude prestar atención a la clase, ni a nada a mí alrededor. Solo pensaba en una forma de escabullirme al final de la clase para evitar confrontarme con ella sin los demás.

Finalmente cuando la clase acabo y todos empezaron a retirarse, trate de irme lo más disimuladamente posible y mezclarme entre la multitud y escapar de la vista de Haruhi, sin embargo no pude ni dar 2 pasos hacia la puerta antes de sentir un fuerte tirón desde atrás.

¡Ahhh!

Su alteza divina me había tomado de la trenza de mi cabello y me estiro a toda velocidad fuera del salón de clases mientras que todas las personas que aun no había salido de clases nos veían y me oían gritar.

Típico de Haruhi, no es capaz de ser discreta, ni aunque este rodeada de gente.

Me arrastro por todo el pasillo aun corriendo, sentía que me iba a arrancar el cuero cabelludo, ese momento realmente me hizo extrañar cuando me arrestaba de la corbata como de costumbre.

Finalmente se detuvo al llegar a la sala club, donde para mi desgracia ni Asahina, Koizumi y ni siquiera Nagato estaban aún. Como me temía ahora me iba tener que enfrentar a su ira solo cara a cara.

Me soltó finalmente al cerrar la puerta y ponerle el seguro, mientras yo me puse de rodillas en el piso lamentándome del dolor.

¡Awwww! ¡Pero ahora que te pasa!

¡Cállate! Me grito mientras me agarraba del suéter con las 2 manos y me levantaba casi a la altura de su cara.

H-Haruhi… reaccione asustado al ver la mirada asesina de sus ojos..

¿Dónde está Kyon? ¿Qué hicieron tus jefes con el?

¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo soy Kyon!

¡Mientes! Kyon es un Chico, ¡Tu solo eres una versión de el creada por seres de otro mundo, para atraerme hacia ellos y tenderme una trampa! ¡No sé qué trucos mentales usaste con los demás para hacerles creer que eras el verdadero Kyon, pero no funcionaran conmigo! ¡Ahora dime que hiciste con el Kyon de verdad o yo te obligare a hacerlo!

(¿En serio cree que soy un clon creado por alienígenas? Haruhi, ni siquiera en esta situación me deja de asombrar su nivel de ridiculez….)

¡Bueno habla de una vez niña! ¿Dónde está Kyon? Me grito estrellándome contra la pared.

(Glump, no recuerdo que ella fuera tan intimidante, tal vez es porque ahora en este cuerpo es casi el doble de alta y fuerte que yo, bueno en lo de fuerza tal vez lo era incluso antes, pero entonces al menos tenía mi altura para compensarlo. Ahora no solo sabe que antes era un chico, sino que además está dispuesta a molerme a golpes para obtener respuestas de lo que me paso.)

(Tal vez si le digo la verdad… ¡No, no! ¿Quién sabe lo que haría si creyera que puede cambiar el sexo de las personas a voluntad? No quiero meter a nadie más en este problema. Aunque quizá tipos como Taniguchi se lo merezcan)

¡Y bien! ¡Habla! Decía ahora estampando una de sus manos en la pared como amenaza.

(¡Eeep! No hay de otra, tendré que hacer lo que me dijo Koizumi y convencerla de que siempre he sido una chica, solo espero que pueda lograr que me crea, solo he sido chica por un día. ¡No tengo idea de cómo actuar como mujer de forma convincente!).

Haruhi amiga, ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Nos conocemos desde el primer dia de clases, fui yo quien te dio la idea de formar el club y hacerte ese corte de cabello. Nos hemos sentado juntas en el mismo lugar del salón de clases desde entonces, ¿Y ahora de la nada me acusas de ser una clon alienígena? ¿No te parece eso algo.. Absurdo?

¡Deja de fingir impostora! Yo sé muy que el verdadero Kyon es un chico, ¡Tus mentiras no lograran convencerme de lo contrario!

Pero Haruhi todo el mundo sabe que yo siempre he sido una chica, mis padres, mi hermana, hasta los demás miembros del Club. ¿No crees que si me hubieran reemplazado con una versión del sexo opuesto de mí, cualquiera de ellos se habría sorprendido al verme tomar el lugar del kyon original? Cosa que como pudiste ver en la sala del club no ha pasado. No sé qué te ha picado hoy, pero me estas empezando a poner nerviosa.

¡Seguro alteraste sus mentes para pasar desaperciba con alguno de tus extraños poderes alienígenas! ¡Ya te dije que no caeré en ninguno de tus trucos, ya dime donde esta Kyon! Grito ella mientras estrellaba contra la pared de nuevo.

¡Por favor Haruhi esto es ridículo! ¿Estás diciéndome que piensas que soy una copia del sexo opuesto de mi misma creada por aliens para capturarte? ¿Qué altere la memoria de todos de alguna manera para que no lo notaran, que por alguna razón no te afecto a ti? ¿Y que a pesar de tener suficiente poder para hacer eso, me pudiste arrinconar aquí tan fácilmente? ¿En serio crees que eso sería posible? ¿Por qué esos supuestos aliens lo harían? ¿Por qué demonios me harían una chica si el Kyon que dices conocer es un chico? ¿Qué razon tendrían para hacer eso eh? Grito Kyon desesperado en un último intento de que la temperamental líder del club creyera lo que decía, y pudiera evitar una casi inminente confrontación física que el sabia no podría ganar en su actual condición.

Aunque no tenía esperanzas de que este último argumento le funcionara, Haruhi en vez de volver a amenazarlo, soltó su abrigo y lo dejo caer al suelo. Luego para hacer la situación aún más extraña ella empezó a alejarse lentamente con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

Yo… No lo sé. Ella admitió finalmente

(Yo sé que lo que digo no tiene mucho sentido, pero no puede haber otra razón por la que estés aquí, no es como si mis sueños de repente pudieran hacerse realidad…. ¿Cierto?)

¿Eh? ¿Haruhi… Estas bien? Pregunto la pequeña chica frente a ella con una mirada de preocupación que solo acentuaba la belleza de los rasgos de su delicado rostro mientras para su desgracia y a la vez deleite la luz del atardecer de la ventana se posaba sobre ella. Haciendo que su atractivo fuera aún más irresistible ante sus ojos.

¿Qué? Yo, D-Debo irme ¡Adiós! Le dijo finalmente antes de salir agitada del salón.

(¿Pero qué diablos acaba de pasar? Jamás creí que lograría a ver a Haruhi así de nerviosa)

Tan confundido y extrañado como la propia Haruhi podía estar, Kyon decidió volver a casa, y lidiar con el asunto de como regresar a la normalidad otro día. Ya había logrado evitar que Haruhi lo asesinara cuando se dio cuenta de su transformación, y para el esa era la victoria del día de hoy.


	6. Mi sueño se ha cumplido ¡Que bien!

(Ufff, eso estuvo cerca. Que suerte que al final pude convencerla, aunque no me esperaba esa reacción de su parte ¿Qué pudo haber puesto a Haruhi tan nerviosa? Eso fue raro hasta para ella.)

Kyon se levantó del suelo aun tenso por el ataque de Haruhi, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a los demás miembros del club, quienes para su decepción habían aparecido justo cuando el conflicto había terminado.

¡K-Kyon! ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada verdad? Pregunto Asahina con su habitual tono cquebrado de voz.

S-Sí claro, estoy bien no se preocupen. Logre controlar el problema con Haruhi, aunque me tuvo un buen rato contra la pared (Literalmente)

Bueno es maravilloso, sabía que podrías lidiar perfectamente con la señorita Suzumiya sin nuestra ayuda te felicito pequeña Kyon. Decía Koizumi como siempre acercándose a solo un par de centímetros de su cara. Algo que ella encontraba aún más incómodo de lo habitual en su nueva forma femenina.

(Más te vale no insistir con ese apodo. Y en serio, ¡Por una vez aprende a respetar el espacio personal maldición!)

Sí… Sobre eso, ¿Qué paso con ustedes? Creí que me ayudarían a con Haruhi por si esta se salía de control. ¿Por qué llegaron hasta ahora? Pregunto Kyon con un tono combinado de enojo y confusión.

Bueno… Digamos que la señorita Suzumiya tuvo otros planes. Comento Koizumi mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

¿Qué?

Haruhi Suzumiya puso inconscientemente un escudo invisible en la puerta de nuestros salones antes de que saliéramos que solo nos afectó a nosotros, es obvio que no quería que apareciéramos de repente mientras te interrogaba. Cuando el escudo desapareció y pudimos volver a salir. Supusimos que tu enfrentamiento con Haruhi Susmiya había terminado y vinimos a verificar tu estado después del encuentro.

Ok, gracias por explicarme Nagato. Pues sí, tuve problemas. Pero logre hacer lo que me dijiste Koizumi y parece que Haruhi ahora cree que siempre he sido un chica. Aunque que eso solo hará más difícil hacer que Haruhi me regrese a la normalidad.

Lo se querida, pero por ahora que Haruhi no descubra sus poderes ocultos es nuestra mayor prioridad, estoy seguro de que más tarde encontraremos la manera de hacer que ella te vuela a ser hombre. Solo se paciente pequeña Kyon.

(Juro que si no dejas de hablarme así te voy a golpear, ya me has dado muchas razones para hacerlo antes como hombre de todos modos.)

(Hmmm.. Los sacrificios que tengo que hacer por el bien del universo, empiezo a preguntarme si valen la pena.) Pensó Kyon mientras veía resignado el atardecer por la ventana.

Terminada la crisis, todos los miembros del club se fueron en dirección a sus casas, Koizumi Nagato y Asahina. No pudieron hacer mas por Kyon que prometerle que tratarian de encontrar una manera de volverlo a la normalidad, y pedirle que mantuviera el acto de ser una chica frente a Haruhi hasta entonces.

Kyon en este punto, no estaba nada optimista con respecto a esas promesas, Ya se imaginaba que tendría que pasar así un buen rato. Sin embargo extrañamente ya no le molestaba tanto como al principio. Una vez que el shock de despertar como una chica paso. No sentía que tener un cuerpo de mujer fuera particularmente incómodo, solo algo raro, pero esa sensación fue desapareciendo a lo largo del día.

De hecho, tampoco le fue muy difícil actuar como mujer frente a Haruhi. Básicamente solo hizo una versión más animada y atrevida de sí mismo. Hacer ese acto frente a ella no parecía un gran reto. Tal vez ni siquiera tenga que mantener ese tono al hablarle todo el tiempo, podría intentar actual natural y ella no lo notaria. Ya había planteado en su mente la idea de que era absurdo que él se hubiera transformado en chica de repente de todos modos.

O al menos eso creía.

En otra parte, en la casa de Suzumiya para ser exactos, la joven se encontraba sentada en su cama con las rodillas sobre su pecho pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy.

Ya que la idea del clon alienígena resulto ser falsa, Suzumiya solo pudo encontrar una razón lógica para la repentina transformación de Kyon.

Ella misma.

¿Cómo lo había hecho? Aun no tenía idea, pero ella no era idiota, sabía que Kyon si había sido antes un chico, pero que por alguna razón él y los demás a su alrededor no lo recordaban incluyendo los demás miembros del club que pensaban que él siempre había sido una chica.

Tampoco sabía él porque de esto último, pero no dudaba que todo esto había sido obra de ella. Aunque al principio, se negaba a poder creerlo.

(Así que por una vez uno de mis sueños se ha hecho realidad, y nadie incluyendo el mismo Kyon, si quiera se ha dado cuenta.)

(¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Debería desear volverlo a ser chico? Bueno, ¿Por qué debería? El, digo…Ella ya no recuerda haber sido chico por lo que vi, así que parece el cambio no le ha molestado ni causado problemas, finalmente uno de mis sueños se ha hecho realidad, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que lo de descubrir que existían los aliens, viajeros del tiempo o spers hubiera pasado primero. Pero qué más da, ahora finalmente tengo la oportunidad de vivir una de mis fantasías en el mundo real, y no debo desaprovecharla.) Pensó prácticamente saltando de la cama en emoción y empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación.

(Si yo cambie a Kyon con mi deseo, eso quiere decir que puedo desear cambiarlo de vuelta en cualquier momento, no tiene por qué ser ahora. Aun no tengo idea de cómo mi deseo se cumplió, ¿Pero qué importa? Esta es una oportunidad que se da solo una vez en la vida, y debo disfrutarla al máximo)

Dijo en éxtasis para luego volver a saltar hacia su cama chillando de la emoción sobre sus dientes.

(Ella es justo como me imagine que seria, hermosa. Su fino y suave rostro, su pequeña y delicada figura, sus inocentes y tiernos ojos.)

(Hmmm… Ojala hubiera una forma en que pudiera apreciar la belleza de su cuerpo en su totalidad.)

Y entonces una idea le paso por la cabeza, algo excitante que le hizo poner una sonrisa algo siniestra en el rostro.

(Oh, espera… Claro que la hay, si con ella he podido ver el gran atractivo escondido en el cuerpo de Mikuro, no veo porque no funcionaria también con Kyon, ahora podre ver la belleza de las 2 juntas gracias a mi deseo, no sé a qué fuerza misteriosa agradecérselo, pero gracias por hacerlo realidad y darme esta genial idea. Ojala esta no sea el único de mis sueños que pienses cumplirme.)

Ya habiéndosele ocurrido una manera de poder apreciar el atractivo del nuevo cuerpo femenino de Kyon en todo su esplendor, no podía esperar a llegar a la escuela mañana para poner su plan en marcha.


End file.
